The Island
by Deathangel Katsumi
Summary: N is told that he must go to 'The Island' But knows something is wrong with this whole ordeal with the place he calls home. Or temporary home as he likes to call it, but what does he see that everyone else don't? The world of pokemon we all once knew has crumbled as so they all thaught and now find refuge in a place where one by one, people are slowly getting rid of...


Hi! This is Deathangel Katsumi! I know I haven't written a story in such a LONG time, And I finally had the time to put this stunning non rated M chapter *round of applause* First of all I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews of my previous chapters, but I no longer have some of those stories up anymore apart from one. As I plan on writing an on going chapter story, finally! So it does mean I will be sticking to this one until it is complete. End of.

I would also like to say, that this is a crossover slightly between The Island and pokemon so I may be following the storyline of this film, but I'm making it my own into the twist of pokemon, bare in mind I do know how the story goes. Im just playing with the strings.

Well,

Enjoy!

The Island

The air was the most wonderful breeze…

A clear sky…

A moment to breathe.

The sun released the most exquisite blaze that made it feel so much more relaxing… was I relaxing?

Was I awake to really see this?

Yet I was moving. I was moving?

Across the sea, low oceanic waves sloshing around beneath.

A Slim white jet boat, that's where I was standing and I wasn't alone…

This explains the breeze; I could feel it softly lashing at my face, evidently giving of a chime that sounded like blowing out a candle.

I could close my eyes for a moment and then open to see the figure again.

A girl.

I had no idea that I would ever use this word in my life, but she was almost…

Beautiful.

She had perfect features and brown locks that framed her perfectly, just where exactly was this coming from? She was in my reach and she smiled brilliantly at me, like I could believe that some things like this could be _real._ I watched her until she stood from where she sat on the open part of the speed boat. She walked over and took my hand. Her skin was soft.

Why do I feel I shouldn't know any of these things?

I was kept away from most of this wasn't I? Hell I didn't even know this could exist. Just where am I?

"N" she whispered, still smiling. I recognised this girl…

My attention turned to her completely; the sun was illuminating her, making her face hidden from the sun's ray's impact. She whispered it again, I didn't answer her. Yet I knew what she said. Did she say my name? Before I'd like to answer her the vision was black until I heard another voice and cut glances of a man entering my vision then going. The speech was blurred at first, but then it cleared.

"N"

My name again

"You want to go to the Island" He said "Go to a place of paradise, and forget everything with no worries, ever."

Then I could think of only one word… lottery.

He repeated it again.

"You want to go to the Island"

My vision turned to the boat and the sea again, and then my sight caught an oddly shaped Island I had been boating around by with this girl.

I was there, But how? I didn't even win.

Suddenly the girl on the boat was no longer, once vision took over, she was no where to be seen until I was dragged roughly by the collar back words tumbling into the sea. A throttled cry and a splash from the pain that ebbed on my right shoulder. I caught a glimpse of the side of the boat

'Royal Unova'

Where do I recognise _that _from? I had never heard of that in my life, yet it sounded so familiar, that's when everything finally went black for a long time.

A young man woke up in a rush, sweating like mad, had he sat bolt up strait in his bed.

Breathing heavily those same questions in his bad dream boggled his mind completely, making him unable to think strait. He closed his eyes for a moment before wiping the sweat off the side of his face and forehead. He wore no shirt, showing of a lean and very masculine build, he was skinny and not to mention tall. His light green hair draped long on his back, but always tied lowly so that it rested on his back, yet the bangs and flicks of his hair framing his face still gave him that boyish look.

Grey eyes opened up taking in his surroundings, relieved to find him in his 'dorm' or home as some might call it. A home for one.

The 'window that was seen at the bottom of his bed on the wall changed to sunny scenery of their location, it was obviously computer programmed that is, everything in this place was. It was obvious a lot of high tech thought went into this place and that definitely concealed everyone that lived here their true identity… Of course they were all told a story, given education here, it didn't seem quite right for some, and N had always had that suspicion for one.

He dragged his feet to the side of the bed and got up, giving a full body stretch. Then a computerised female voice echoed in his room.

"Good morning N 6 Ecco, your clothes are ready for you here." It chimed.

N rolled his eyes and went to fetch his attire for the day, which by the way was the same everyday, which consisted of a white tracksuit and sneakers with limited black logo patterns. Here everybody wore the same; no one was different except for personality. N hated the clothing they all had to wear, boring, was how he had described it.

Getting dressed he headed out his room and took a left, walking up along the chrome hallways of glass and tiles, had this place been any different from clothing co-ordination. It was white, plain, boring. Especially if you had to do almost the same routine everyday, that's right, back to work with a still unexplainable story behind it. Of course no one here had seen the outside world, there's a reason for that, everyone who lived here, stayed here. The story behind the whole ordeal was that there was nothing out on the 'surface' some sort of event happened and obliterated every region they were taught and learned about that they never even got a chance to see by the people that live there. Although they didn't know what was really going on, N knew there was something fishy going on here and even so the story they were told where they lived had something more behind it. They all lived in a pokemon world that was inhabited by the animals known as pokemon, and that there were a number of regions that inhabited them. But everyone was kept inside and away from the outside and to tell the truth they were very limited in what they all knew here, that there is after all a terrible secret to the outside world they were only told about after the 'devastation' occurred.

Everyone knew what a pokemon battle was and was one of the pass times here after a couple hours work, the actual pokemon that was here, were apparently the survivors of the world devastation the head of this place said was protecting every human that was here. And just so happens enough to be an exact number of pokemon for every person here. Now you were only given one pokemon and that would be your life long companion here. N's pokemon was a Zorua, a fox like pokemon with a mischievous attitude but N's best friend.

Any new comer to this place or any 'survivors' that were accepted here was given the same story, 'world devastation' this place was runned by the boss called Ghetisis who was the leader that everyone obeyed and understood when he took any of the survivors in, is what he would call them. N was not too keen on him either, oddly enough he looked oddly familiar.

He went to put on an a sort of surgeon uniform to keep his clothes from getting dirty and walked into the lab to do a job he was given to take part in.

N walked to the station in the lab he worked at and sat in his seat, once again filling tubes with oddly coloured liquid leading down to who knows where, through pipes. He turned over to the station next to him where his friend black sat doing that same thing he was.

"Morning N, sleep well?"

"Exceptionally" was all he said before looking back over to his work.

"Do you know what I'm annoyed about?" Black paused looking irritated for a moment. N looked up.

"What?" N asked curiously, eyes perking up.

"Every time when that lottery comes on it's anyone but me, I mean, I've been hard working right? I've got the most achievements in anything!" Black ranted

N rolled his eyes for the second time that day, black always wanted to win the lottery, and go to _the Island _Infact it was everyone's dream to win and be rid of this place to a world of paradise hosted by the boss of this place, that is. If, you were lucky.

"They might notice you eventually, you'll never know." N added

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the next to win. " Black bluffed raising an eyebrow. "Guess it's just one of those things, I've even been here longer than you"

"Right…" N looked back to his station deep in thought filling tubes with red crimson liquid. It looked thick and tantalising but something about it made him feel uncomfortable. Shrugging it off he decided to put the thoughts to the back of his mind till later on when he would go visit another close friend of his. Cheren.

"Well I guess I just really want to go you know? Maybe the island will be like the place we used to know, up on the 'surface'" Black enquired with a sigh

Annoyed by Black's want to be able to go to the island N couldn't help but think, why? Can't he see that something is not right, like he sees it?

"Don't you ever wonder where these pipes go to?" N asked in a forward tone.

"Yes, they start here" Black pointed to where they start right of them "Then they finish here" he pointed to where they end, opposite of them where they mysteriously disappear into a covered set of pipes.

This put an additional puzzle In N's mind for he wondered, but it made this place seem more the stranger it is, scratched for the time he's been here, which was only Infact nearly One year. He was told he was a survivor just like anyone else, but glad to have been here for refuge. Although he doesn't quite remember how he got here…

After when work finished, he and Black headed out for the evening to the games room, is what they would call it, where everyone would just take a break until it was time to retire for the night.

The room was simple, big enough for a crowd of people; it had a pokemon battle arena that had a holographic stage change to suit the types of pokemon. Around this were all sorts of gaming consoles, places to just sit and talk and even a small pokemon centre for the pokemon that participate in the battle arena.

But that's when he saw her. Now he recognised her in an instant, he'd known her since he got here; she was really good in pokemon battles too.

So here she was, up against some other guy in a pokemon battle.

She had a Snivy by her side with a determined look, while she held the same look herself. She had her brown hair tied up in her usual pony tail; she had eyes the colour of the ocean and wore the same attire anyone else wore. Her opponent was a simple guy with short red hair and brown eyes, by his side was an Eevee, as N recalled and had some interesting evolve forms.

"Snivy use vine whip!" She called out; the guy smirked and shouted out a command.

"Eevee! Dodge it!"

"Snivy, use slam!

Snivy was quick to respond to her commands as he slammed into his opponent's side sending Eevee flying to the other side of the battle arena.

"Eevee, quick use quick attack!" The boy encouraged his companion, to go take the hit as it was Snivy's turn to be sent tumbling to the ground.

N watched the battle contently, merged into the crowd watching the same battle; everyone was cheering and shouting out encouragements to their favourite battler. Some how he wasn't worried that she was losing in this part of the battle, some how he knew she was going to pull a stunning trick out her sleeve like she always does. That brought a smile to his face as he watched her.

"Snivy!" she shouted.

"Eevee, tackle and use head butt!"

"Snivy when Eevee comes close use vine whip!" Snivy summoned his vines and lifted Eevee into the air. "Now use slam again!" Snivy hurled Eevee into the ground, as Eevee fainted the winner was announced.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner!" the person stood between the two had the green flag signalling over to Snivy and its partner.

N smiled as the girl walked off the battle arena. Everyone cheered around him.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Black said amazed by the battle. "If she keeps this up, she can move into the higher rank pokemon battles! That is if her Snivy evolves."

"She sure is, I've seen a number of her pokemon battles, and she really is an outstanding trainer to her Snivy." N replied

"Hey! You know what? You should challenge her next!" Black blurted out. N's eyes widened at this looking over to him.

"You're kidding right" He raised an eyebrow

"Nope, why? Afraid you're going to lose?" Black snickered and nudged him in the arm. "You're her friend, what happened to friendly pokemon battles?"

"To answer your first question, No I am not afraid of losing. Im going to see her" N sighed

"Just remember we're not supposed to interact with females too much, you know the rules around here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" N replied back stubbornly. As he walked to where the girl stood, she took notice of him and smiled as the other two girls stood next to her signalled to leave as they saw the familiar face, as she waved them off she looked back to him.

"Hello Touko 2 delta" He said "That was a great battle out there today, definitely one of your bests." N gave a charming smile of amusement, as she gave one of her own in his direction.

"Me and Snivy will always work like the team we truly are" She replied to him looking down at her pokemon by her side.

"I take it you both have been well, ready for anything that stands in your path"

"Of course" She smiled. "So, did you want to battle?" She asked him.

"I'd love to, though I won't go easy on you" He smirked

"We'll see about that, Go get your pokemon, I'll wait for you on the arena" She walked off with her Snivy in tow, following close behind.

The pokemon kept in poke balls were stored in a sort of vault, anyone can access to get their assigned pokemon partner that was given to them when they came here. Everyone wears a wrist band here, that has a code embedded in their being, Which meant if scanned you are able to know who they are in DNA wise. But to them, it accesses all their personal 'belongings'.

N walked to a special vault where his beloved pokemon partner was kept; there were very little premises where they were aloud to keep their pokemon out. Speaking of which the games room was one of the few places they were aloud to keep their pokemon out by their side.

He scanned his wrist band over the scanner, coming up on the little hologram his id picture and his name stated by the voice activating voiced system.

"N 6 Ecco" It chimed mechanically, before a latch opened and a single, shiny red and white poke ball dropped out.

This poke ball contained his pokemon companion he was 'assigned' when he came to this place not so long ago. None the less he and his pokemon had become the best of friends.

"Come on out, Zorua!" N called out his pokemon, and out came a grey fox like pokemon no bigger than the Snivy itself. It had red markings and red edges on its tufts of fur here and there. It looked up to N in an exciting way, a way N new he was greeting him by. Stepping up to the arena with Zorua by his side, he glanced at his opponent before smiling an all knowing smile. She looked back at him with a smile of her own, before sending out her Snivy.

Their friendly battle beginning, little did they knew this was the start of something so much more than just a battle…


End file.
